A user may use a telephonic device to call a number that connects the user to an interactive voice response system. In a communications system, there may be multiple call handling systems that are capable of providing an interactive voice response system to the user, but the computation and resource usage of each call handling system may vary in real time. It may be useful if a communications system allows active and adaptive control of selecting call handling systems for users to ensure delivery of calls to the most appropriate call handling system with the required computation and resource usage.